


Happy New Year Professor Snape!

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, New Year's Eve, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Flora Carrow had a decision to make before New Years Day.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Let the New Year Slither In





	Happy New Year Professor Snape!

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Draco's Den Let the New Year Slither In drabble. I received: Flora Carrow and prompt: Starting Over. This is what I came up with.  
> I used grammerly for my beta. Any mistakes it didn't catch are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Flora Carrow sighed as she struggled in Potion class. The New Year was approaching fast, and she needed to do extra credit to pull her grade up. _Why did I come back for my 8th year?_ she pondered, listening to Professor Snape's lecture.

She hated to admit to herself that Professor Snape was somehow the better teacher in Potions than Slughorn.

She followed the instructions correctly, noticing that her potion was turning the right shade of blue and bottled it.

She gathered her things up and handed her finished project to Professor Snape, who somehow miraculously survived the Battle.

Flora handed the potions vial to him, plus something extra turned and left. She knew she was betraying her cousins. They've been in hiding ever since the Fall of Voldermort. It was her chance to start over. _Let the Slither New Year In_ she kept thinking to herself and making her way towards the library to study.

Draco spied Flora and waved her over to the study table. She joined him and whispered to Draco, "Have you ever thought about starting over?"

Draco blinked. _Of course,._ He thought to himself many times. He noticed how nervous she looked as she fidgeted with her hands in her lap.

"I was the one who helped save Professor Snape from you-know-who," she whispered fervently to Draco and started to study for her charms class.

Draco smiled and pushed a note towards Flora.

She opened the note up and read it: _Of course, I have thought about starting over._

It was New Year's Eve as Flora ate in the Great Hall with some of her classmates. Draco had gone home to spend time with his family. She glanced up, seeing that Professor Snape stayed over the holidays as well.

Flora had sent an owl to Professor Snape early on. Hoping the owl will deliver the note right when the clock strikes Midnight to celebrate New Year's Day. She found the courage to tell him that she was the one who saved him that night.

When it got closer to Midnight, the owls delivered messages to the students and faculty, before the fireworks started up.

Flora opened up her note from Professor Snape, _Thank you, Miss Carrow. I knew you were not like your older siblings. If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't have survived. I have passed along your information to people who I trust to find your cousins. Don't worry, and you will be safe at Hogwarts. And I recommend that you will be an exceptional potions assistant if you accept the job._

Flora sucked in her breath. She always wanted to be a Potions Master, and to learn from Professor Snape, well, that's a plus.

The clock had struck Midnight. Flora made her mind up, gathered her things, and walked towards the Professor's table.

Professor Snape had opened his note up when he heard the clock struck Midnight: _Happy New Year Professor Snape!_

He smiled and tucked the note back in his pocket. "Thank you, Miss Carrow. Happy New Year to you."


End file.
